Until I met him
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: A Bella/? story. Bella thinks all her friends are better than her. Could a sruffy-haired boy on a BMX change all that?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Bella/??? Story hope you like it!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Bella's POV

_Cathy and Chris have sparkling blue eyes. Danny's eyes are a bright green. Sam's are soft brown. _Mine are grey.

_Cathy has wavy blonde hair. Sam has long straight dark brown hair. Danny has a scruffy mop of brown hair and Chris's hair is jet black. _My hair is scarlet (It took me ages to convince the teachers it wasn't died) cut in a bob.

Have you ever felt like all your friends are better than you? I have.

To top it off, they're all paired off with each other. They always go out on double dates together, or dates on their own. The last time, Danny asked me if I wanted to come, which was sweet, but I said no. I feel like a third wheel.

Today I grabbed my rollerblades and went outside. I was lost in thought when I turned a corner-and crashed straight into a boy on a bike.

We both fell down. I felt like a complete idiot. "Sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok," he said. He had scruffy black hair and chocolate-brown eyes. We both stood up.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Call me Carter."

"So, that's your name, then?"

"Actually, my name's William Carter, but I hate my first name. It makes me feel like a complete twat."

"I'm Bella."

"So," I said. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm new."

We stood in silence for about a minute.

"Well," I said. "I have to go. See you around?"

"Sure."

I skated away, feeling considerably happier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went back to the corner the next day. Danny was there, arguing with Jeremy. They can't be together 2 seconds without fighting. I am not exaggerating.

"Cathy and I are meant to be together!" Jeremy shouted.

"Sorry, I don't think you are, because if you were, she would like you. And she DOESN'T!" Danny shouted back.

"How do you know that she doesn't secretly love me and doesn't know how to tell you nicely!"

"Because if she thought that, she'd be in a MENTAL INSTITUTE!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're like a stalker!"

Jeremy growled and walked away. "Cathy will be mine someday!"

If looks could kill, Jeremy would be dead now.

"Hi Danny! I said, walking over.

"Hey."

I looked around. There was no sign of Carter. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much. Hey, I got my allowance this morning. You wanna go get some ice-cream? My treat!"

"Sure!" I LOVE ice-cream.

I went back to the corner later on, and Carter was there, waiting for me.

"Hi!" I said going over.

"Hi!"

"So, where were you earlier?"

"Oh. Well um…promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

"I saw those 2 guys fighting. You know that geeky boy and the tall brown haired one. They were fighting over some girl called Cathy."

"Yeah, I know. And?"

"Well, er… you were chatting to that tall boy after the geeky one left. I guess I found him a bit…intimidating."

"Danny? _Intimidating_? That's ridiculous!"

But then I stopped to think about it. Danny is the tallest in our year. He's a bit of a jock. Hmm, maybe it's not so ridiculous. But I know he wouldn't do anything to Carter without a good reason.

"He's one of my best friends," I said to Carter. "He wouldn't hurt a fly. Honestly."

"Unless the fly looked like that geeky boy."

I laughed.

My phone rang. It was my younger brother, Connor.

"Bella, where are you? Mom's having a _fit_."

"Why couldn't she have called me?"

"Because she's too busy having a _fit_."

I sighed.

"OK, I'm coming."

I hung up. "I have to go," I said to Carter. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Ok. Bye." He cycled off and I ran home.

**Chappie 1 finished! Plz review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter won't be that long!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

I walked to school with Carter the next day. I felt very cheerful. I spotted the others outside school, waiting for me. "Come on," I said to Carter. "Let's go over."

"I don't know. What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you? Come on!"

"Well, ok."

We started going over. Carter suddenly grabbed me by the wrist. "I have to tell you something first."

He pulled me over to a corner so that no on could listen in.

"What is it, Carter?"

He took a deep breath. "I know what you are."

What? How'd he find out?! HOW???!!!

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You're an alien. From Galactia."

I can't believe it!

"OK, fine," I said. "I'm an alien. But how do you know that?"

He looked away. "Because…I'm Nossida's brother!"

"WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at me. Hmm, maybe that was a little loud.

"If you knew I was an alien, then why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because I was afraid you wouldn't trust me anymore."

"I still trust you."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Of course! The only problem is; I don't think the others will trust you."

"Oh."

A voice suddenly came from my v-com. "He's WHO?!"

I looked at it. Chris's face was looking back at me. Danny and Cathy were looking over his shoulders and Sam was peeking in from the side.

"How did you hear all that?"

"Your v-com was on."

I remembered that Carter grabbed me by the _wrist_. Fantastic.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like-"

"He's Nossida's brother!"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"I bet he's just as evil as his brother!"

"That's not true!"

"Prove it!"

I paused. I can't prove anything.

"Look, I trust him, OK? If you guys don't want to, that's fine!"

I hung up.

**Sorry it ends like that but I said it would be short! Please review anyway!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chappie 3!!!!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Carter's upset because he thinks it's his fault we're not talking to each other. By 'we', I mean me and the rest of the MBC. I guess they have a right to be cautious. I haven't met Nossida; I don't know what he's like. But they do. Still, they could at least give Carter a chance. I'm sure he's not evil. He can't be. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I've fallen for him. But I do know better.

"It's my fault," Carter said miserably. "You're all fighting with each other and it's all because of me."

Maybe it is because of him, but that doesn't mean it's his fault.

"It's not your fault," I said for the millionth time. "They're just nervous. They'll come around, trust me."

"I hope you're right."

Carter's POV

I walked down the street. Bella's mom had called her back home again. She's like the only friend I have here. Just a friend, nothing more!

It suddenly stared raining. Yuck, I hate rain. I ran under the roof of a bus shelter. OH NO!!!

One of the boys from the MBC was there. I dunno what his name is, but the point is, OH NO!!!

He looked away as I came in. "Er…Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Mmm." How cheerful.

"Horrible weather, huh?"

"Yeah. I hate rain."

"Me too." So far, this isn't a complete disaster.

"Look," he said, staring at me. "Either you're with Nossida or not. Well, are you with him?"

"No," I said, looking him straight in the eye. "Honestly, I'm not."

He looked away, then back at me again.

"Then, I trust you," he said with a smile.

I can't believe I found this guy intimidating!

Then out of nowhere, an alien ship landed. I could hear him speaking into his v-com.

I heard Bella's voice say "We'll be right there" and he closed his v-com. A tall alien got out of the ship, unfurling his wings. We both recognised him straight away.

"Nossida!"

**Cliffhanger!!!!! (Kind of) Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I'm updating anyway enjoy!**

**Luv ya all! :))**

Still Carter's POV

"Nossida!"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey little bro, how're you doing here on Earth then?"

I didn't answer. I just glared.

"Won't talk to me, will you? Too bad."

Out of nowhere he got out a blaster and started shooting at me. Also out of nowhere, Danny jumped in front of me and started blasting back.

"Get back!" he shouted to me, opening his v-com.

"Sam? ALIEN!"

"What? Who? Where?"

"Alien! Ow! Nossida! Where I am! Get over here quick! OW!"

He blasted back at Nossida. **(A/N: By the way he's in his human form)**

"Carter? Danny?"

Bella, Sam, Cathy and Chris were running over in their MBC gear, blasters at the ready.

"Guys!" Danny yelled, still blasting at Nossida. "Nossida's trying to get Carter!"

Nossida laughed again. "You're right! That is why I'm here! You see, one of us may be the king of our home planet, and that one should be me! But the government seem to think Carter would do a better job. This is why I have to get rid of him and get what's rightfully mine, and if it means killing my own brother, then I'll do it!"

Narrator's POV

The MBC started shooting at Nossida and shouting any random things that came into their heads.

"You're not getting him, Nossida!"

"D!CKHEAD!!!"

"Who do you think you are anyway?!"

"You're just like your dad, you schnernozzel!"

"Why don't you just fly away and never come back?!"

He sighed. "You know, I didn't want it to come to this." He pulled out a bigger gun. "Know what this is?"

"Um…no."

But Carter did.

"GUYS!" He shouted. "LOOK OUT!" just as Nossida blasted at them. They all jumped out of the way. He pushed a button on the side of the gun. He started shooting again, only this time on rapid fire. He shot at the MBC, they ducked and dodged and jumped but they were barely escaping. They knew they couldn't keep it up.

"OW!" They looked around. Danny was pulling a long, needle-like bullet out of his arm. "You're gonna pay for that, Nossida!"

They started blasting at each other. Danny suddenly hit Nossida in his side. He bent over, groaning. Then he smiled. Danny's arm suddenly stopped bleeding. He fell to his knees, clutching his head. Cathy ran over to him.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel really dizzy all of a sudden."

Nossida laughed. "And that's what the gun does. Well, that's only the start of it."

Danny growled and tried to stand up, but fell down again.

"Sorry, guys," he said helplessly. "I can't help anymore. I can't even stand!"

"We'll take it from here then!" Sam said, turning back to Nossida.

He had transformed into his alien form and was flying through the air. He shot at them again. Sam fell onto the ground too. He flew behind a house. Cathy walked towards it slowly. (Chris was trying to help Sam up)

Nossida suddenly flew out and shot her. She fell on the ground with a thud. He picked up her blaster and shot an electro-bubble at Chris.

"Hey!"

He turned on Carter and Bella. "You two are next."

He looked at Bella. "So, how about you first, little girl?"

"I'm_ not_ little," she growled, blasting at him angrily. He jumped away and took out _another_ gun.

He shot at Carter.

"NO!" Carter landed on the ground with a thump. Someone had pushed him out of the way. But she had taken his place.

"BELLA!!!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!! Please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter 'cos I'm trying to get it done anyways enjoy!**

**Love ya all! :))**

"BELLA!!!"

She lay on the ground, motionless. Carter knelt beside her. "Bella, please…"

Nossida laughed. "How pathetic!"

Then suddenly out of nowhere, someone vacuvated him. "NOOOOO!"

Danny stood there holding the vacuvater, with the other members of the team.

They ran over. "Bella, no!"

She didn't respond. Carter was almost in tears.

"Bella, please don't leave me! I can't lose you! I love you!"

Then, as if by magic, she opened her eyes and smiled. "I love you too."

Carter grinned and helped her up.

He looked at the others.

Danny suddenly looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time! I have to go, um…fold my socks! Will you guys help me?"

They looked at him, raising their eyebrows. Then they caught on.

"Oh, yes, Danny, we will help you fold your socks!"

"Yes, let's go have a sock party!"

"We'll see you guys _later_!"

They walked away, smirking at each other.

Carter looked at Bella again. She smiled and their lips met.

**Happy ending lol please review!**

**Luv ya all! :))**


End file.
